Ashes to Ashes Dust to Dust
by CalistaSalvatoreHarlemCarlyle
Summary: Hell bent on killing Katerina I took everything I had learned about vampires and dove into a suicidel mission, she killed my family, and Stefan...I lost my life that day, but little did I know someone had another idea. Lang, sexual content, and inuendo
1. Want To Be Normal

Ashes to Ashes

Dust to Dust

Chapter 1

~~~ Want to be Normal~~~

_1 year ago_

I sat in the darkness of the building holding my blade in my hand. I knew without a doubt that she had been here, and that she wasn't far. I had to find her, I had to stop her. She took everything from me. My parents, my sister...My hope in being normal. "Katerina..." I growled. I stood up when I heard a sound coming from the back of the building. I clutched the blade tighter as I stepped deeper into the building. I knew I was being suicidal; me being human taking on a vampire...But I had a back up plane. I would burn the building down even if I was still in it. "Talim, I thought it was you..." Came the familure voice. I stopped in the middle of the room. "Katerina, show yourself..." I snapped. I looked up at the catwalk, and she stood there. Her long brown curly hair shinning in the moonlight. She wore a dark blue top with black leggings. She smiled cattily at me, as she ran a hand along the railing. "Talim, you give your family such a bad rep...You being such an outspoken girl and all. What would your father say if he knew you were here right now being so stupid?" She purred. I glared at her, tears stinging my eyes. "Shut the fuck up you bitch!" Her green gaze narrowed and the look sent a chill down my spine. "How dare you speak to me in such a manner?" I smirked at her. "What are you going to do about it whore?" She let out a feral shriek as she jumped over the railing and down on top of me. I back stepped bracing myself for the impact, as her body collided with mine. I fell under her weight as she grabbed my throat and slammed me into the ground. I gasped for air, but none came. The blade skidded away from me; all I saw was her face and the slowly growing fuzzy black ring around the edge of my vision. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a lighter as she sat on my chest choking me. "I'll kill you! You and this entire forsaken town!" She yelled. I flicked open the top and lit it. I smirked at her, and tossed the lighter over to the line of scentless gasoline that I had laid earlier. "No...You're going to Hell." I gasped. The last thing I remember is the screech of anger and surprise, and the explosion of flames around us.

_1 year later to the day_

August 31, 2011

Dear Diary,

Today is the day that my life changed, and I would never be normal again. Today was the day that I killed Katerina Petrova...And I died as well. But I bet your wondering how that could be when I'm writing this. Well to tell you the truth, I don't know either. All I remember is the yelling, the explosion then...Waking up in Stefan's home, thirsty and in excruciating pain. But I wasn't thirsty for water or soda...I was craving blood. I was a vampire, but how it happened I couldn't tell you. Stefan was dead, so was Katerina well at least I hope she's dead...Stefan...The love of my sister Elena's life. The one that changed our lives, and gave his life to protect us, even after I treated him so badly after I found out what he was. He never said he had friends in Fell's Church that were vampires...All I knew was that he had a brother, that lived someplace else. They didn't get along so he didn't like talking about him. He never told me his name, but I know Elena knew. She had to know, because she told me if I met someone who said they were Stefan's brother to run. So I know it couldn't have been Stefan's brother, why would he save me? He has no reason to save the kid sister of the girl his brother loved and the sister of the girl who looked so much like the woman that had betrayed him so long ago. Yes...Elena was Katerina's doppelganger, a supernatural occurrence. A rarity...But it was so heart wrenching to see Katerina, and Elena. I felt that Stefan loved Elena because she looked like Katerina. But I was wrong, he loved Elena...Katerina compelled Stefan into loving her, but apparently Stefan's brother wasn't compelled but did loved her on his own accord, and after being turned...He promised Stefan an eternity of misery for being turned as well.

Well as I sit and reread what I wrote I wonder, if our places had been reversed, and I was Stefan's brother and Elena was Stefan, and Stefan was Katerina...Would I have said the same thing to Elena? Would I have spent my entire vampiric life torturing my sister for something that she couldn't control? And I still wonder...Who turned me?

~Talim Renée G.

I sat there in the cemetery staring at my diary, as if it would answer my questions. I knew I was stupid; a book couldn't do that unless it was a text book. Or dictionary...I closed it and stood up with a groan. It was almost sunrise; I had to get back to Stefan's or...My place. I took over the boarding house seeing as how I had no place else to go. My home had been burned down, with my parents and Elena in it. And seeing as Stefan's brother never goes there I thought what the hell. I may be 18 but that made me legally able to take over the house, without having to compel people into letting me take over. There for no paperwork...

The only down side to being a vampire and having your sire MIA was that I had to wing everything, it has been a learn as you go process, and I didn't have a day walker ring to help me. So that really has been a problem...And it pissed me off severely. I walked along the side walk, my black leather Armani jacket pulled close around me. I brushed back a strand of my long black hair and looked up at the lighting sky in wonder. It has been over a year since I had seen the sun, and been out in it. I can't even remember what the sunny sky looks like. As I walked up the path to the boarding house I saw a dark blue Chevy mustang in the garage. I stopped and looked at the house seeing a light on in my room. I cast out my senses, and felt a strong aura. An aura that I felt before several times since I had been changed, but I never could figure out what it was.

I walked carefully up the path to the door, and slowly opened it. I stepped inside and with a burst of speed I was upstairs and in my room. I charged the intruder and grabbed him from behind. A snarl erupted from my throat as my fangs came down an I barred them. I was thrown back and pinned against the wall by my throat. I looked at the intruder and came face to face with red eyes, with a pretty blue. Fang's barred in a semi smirk. He had short sexy mussed black hair, killer lips and a sensual smirk that if I hadn't been angry and scared I probably would have died all over again. He wore a similar jacket to the one I was wearing, which I had to say that at that moment, I now knew who owned it before me. I had found it in the armoire that was in the room I was currently occupying. The scent coming off of him I remembered vaguely for some reason. It had been on the pillows, sheets and blanket, which were as black as his hair, but that scent...I smelled it before then. But where?

"Tali, so nice to see you again..." He said with a mock playful growl. He let me go, and I looked at him. "Who are you? And why are you in my house!" I growled. He looked at me stunned. "Your house? Excuse me Angel, but uh you mean my house..." I looked at him panic stricken. "Your...Stefan's brother..." I whispered. He smiled at me and stepped towards me. "Right names Damon...Damon Salvatore." He said. I backed away from him, I knew what he was capable of...I wasn't safe, I didn't stand a chance in a fight with him...Yes he was 148 yrs older than me and he had more strength vampire wise...But he was also a soldier in the confederate army. So he had strength and skill, I knew I would lose.

He smiled at me. "Easy Angel, I'm not going to hurt you...If I wanted you dead I would have let you bleed to death in that ware house..." I looked at him stunned. "What? You saved me...And turned me?" He nodded. "Yes...I'm your sire..."


	2. The Lesson He Learned Long Ago

Cali: Okay here is chapter 2; yes the first chapter was revised for spelling errors. Lol I know I put Fell's Church…That might be a little confusing to some if it is I'm sorry. But it plays a big role in the story, plz stick with the story. I promise you will enjoy it! I don't own TVD! I own Tali, she is modeled after me in every since of the word.

~~Chapter 2- The Lesson He learned long ago

I stood there looking at the man before me; he seemed confused at my lack of gratitude. "You…Turned me…" I growled. He cocked his head slightly looking at me, a slight smirk playing on his face. A smirk that I desperately wanted to beat off his face.

"Are you deaf? I said yes…" He chuckled. I glared at him; I could feel the veins rising on my face. "Why? Why did you turn me?" I asked. He was here now, I needed answers. "Just because you're life was pathetic, doesn't mean you're after life has to be…" He said smugly.

"Excuse me? My life wasn't pathetic! Who are you to judge my life! Who asked you to save me anyways?" I snarled. He stepped towards me, I felt the urge to grab him by the jacket and sling him across the room.

"No one…I just thought that maybe I could make up for what my little brother did to you…What's the word…" He said tapping his finger on the mantel of the fire place as if in deep thought. I knew he was toying with me, and it sorely pissed me off. "Repent…" He said smiling as if it had just come to him.

I had it with him and his smug 'I don't give a shit' attitude. I grabbed him by the collar of the leather jacket snarling. He must have anticipated my move because before I knew it I was on my back on the bed, his hand had a firm grip on my neck as he looked down at me. I felt the weight of him on top of me, as his now blood red, icy blue eyes blazed; the veins making them seem even more deadly.

"Listen to me Angel; I don't take kindly to people threatening me. Or trying to hurt me…" He said with a deep growl. I saw his fangs, I knew that if I didn't agree he'd kill me…He had that right, I was his fledgling. I nodded as best as I could, my hand still on his wrist. He looked at me; his eyes moving slowly down then back up.

"Now, if you still think that what I did is so bad I won't give you this…And you can walk your happy ass out to the front yard and burn up." He said pulling a small box from his jacket pocket with his free hand. I was afraid to move my eyes from his face, but he saw my hesitance and released me. He got up tossing the box onto my chest and walked out. "Make up your mind…" He yelled.

I sat up trembling as I took the box in my hand. I opened it and looked at its contents; it was a ring with a cross on it. Behind it was a jewel; it was as black as the night. But when the fire hit it, it shined like a rainbow. "Black diamond…" I whispered. I took the ring out and examined the band. It was very intricately made; it looked like it was braided. As I slipped it on my finger I smiled as it fit perfectly.

I walked over to the window hesitantly; I gently pulled aside the curtain and felt the warm heat of the sun on my skin. I felt tears fall as I looked at the morning sky, I felt guilty that I had been so cross with Damon. Yes Stefan hadn't done anything wrong, but I had felt that I had a pathetic life…Elena had Stefan, my parents had each other…I had no one. That night when I went after Katerina, I knew I was going to die…I had planned on it. I guess Damon turning me, then leaving was my first lesson.

Lesson 1: You never know what you have till you lost it, or it's just in grasping distance…And you can't reach it.

~~~End Chapter 2

**Cali: I hope you enjoyed! Plz R&R! I will post chapter 3 as soon as possible!**

**~Calista (Talim)**


End file.
